


Moon Phases

by LegendaryFanby



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: Joseph knew what he is but he didn't know that there's a whole world of people like him until he's thrown into the world of the North American pack and gets to know everything there is to know about wolves.Including that there's only one female wolf, not including him. A transman.





	Moon Phases

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I know this won't be popular and I know I might not update this one constantly but I like Bitten and ever since I first watched the series I had this idea in mind so if for no one else this is for my benefit.

  Joseph grinned to himself as he walked across the clearing, taking in fresh air. His feet lazily crunching against the leaves. He didn't have shoes but he was at least wearing pants and a shirt. It's kind of hard to pack around a whole outfit when you're a wolf. So like any sane werewolf he packed himself a change of clothes in a backpack and once he changed he grabs his pack and goes on his merry little way.

 Now he had that same backpack slung over his shoulder. He could smell others' scents getting close but he wasn't too much worried about. That was until he was confronted by two very tall men, and a woman.

 "Oh. Hi." He greeted nonchalantly.

 "Want to explain what you're doing on private property?" One with longish hair and a beard not so secretly demanded.

 "Private property? This is yours? Shit, man. Sorry I didn't know. I was just backpacking along, I'll be on my way." He moved to walk away from the confrontation but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from getting any further.

 "Yeah, I don't think so. You should know that we don't tolerate mutts."

 "Mutts? Who are you calling a mutt? That's a pretty racist thing to say and I'm not one for prejudices."

 "Cut the crap. You know what you did. Now, come with us."

  Joseph was no idiot. He knew they could be dangerous if they wanted to be. But he was also no pushover.  
 "I'll walk with you, but you gotta stop being such a dick, man. It does you no good." For that he got a punch to the jaw.  
  
 Joseph stumbled back, ignoring the quickly numbing pain and flash of black against his vision. "See? That's what I'm talking about. Asshole." He added under his breath. He looked to the others, eyes landing on a nicer looking guy with shorter hair.  "Where to?"

 He didn't comment on his friend's blow. "Follow me."

  
  Right as Joseph stepped foot through the doors he was met with a man with similar looks to that asshole who had hit him outside. "Hello. You're the mutt, I presume?"

 Joseph rolled his eyes at the name.  
 "Dude, what the hell? What's with this name calling? Next you gonna call Obama the n word?"

 The man rubbed his chin. "You know very well why we're calling you a mutt. I'm Jeremy. Pack leader."

  Okay.. So the other guy wasn't the leader. Sure seems like it. He's probably more like second in command, then.  
"Because my skin color? My features? Dude how can you even tell I have mixed ethnicities. I was always told I looked white."

 Jeremy stared at him.  
"I don't appreciate the games. What's your name?"

 "Joseph. If you're going to kill me just get it over with, please." He sassed.

 "Do you have a death wish?"

 "Not really but I'd rather death than waste time being dramatic."

 "This doesn't have to happen if you join the pack. Why didn't we know of your existence?"

 "Uh, I don't know? I'm not really a famous person. Are you guys like a bunch of nazis or kkk members or something?"

 Jeremy pinched the bridge of his nose before staring at Joseph, studying him. Joseph raised a brow before Jeremy finally turned back to the first guy.

 "Clay, I don't know he knows."  
 "Knows what?"  
 "Anything."

 

  "Well, I knew I was a werewolf. I've known for years. But I didn't know there were packs and I guess rebel wolves..? Known as mutts. Sorry I assumed you were racist, but in my defense I've been called mutt purely because of my race long before I even knew I could change. Also you guys were kind of rude; at least Clay was."

  Clay stepped forward at that but fell back when Jeremy raised a hand.

  "Do you have somewhere to go? No offense but you look homeless."

  "I mean, technically no but I'm homeless by choice. I just travel around usually with the clothes on my back, quite literally."

  "And shoes?"

  "Nope."

  Jeremy looked around the room, gathering everyone's expressions.

  Joseph didn't wait. "So do you still want me to join or-?"


End file.
